Battle of the Fates
by MomoEruna
Summary: Minato ET muncul dan melindungi seluruh aliansi saat perang dunia keempat dari Bijuudama milik Juubi. Namun perang belum berakhir, dan kemunculan seseorang misterius membuat Madara menginginkannya! Bagaimanakah kisahnya? CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Permulaan

Battle of the Fates | a Naruto Fanfic.

Naruto | Masashi Kishimoto.

Battle of the Fates | MomoEruna.

Genre [All Genre].

Rate [T].

Summary :

Minato ET muncul dan melindungi seluruh aliansi saat perang dunia keempat dari Bijuudama milik Juubi. Namun perang belum berakhir, dan kemunculan seseorang misterius membuat Madara menginginkannya! Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

|Medan Perang|

Terlihat Juubi menutup mata dan membuka mulutnya perlahan. Lebih lebar dan sangat-sangat lebar sehingga muncul sesuatu seperti kelopak bunga di mulutnya. Perlahan kelopak bunga tersebut terbuka dan mulai mekar. Bee sampai terdiam melihat hal itu.

"S-Sepertinya dia berubah lagi!" teriak Darui kesemua pasukan aliansi.

"Tidak! Kau salah! Dia hanya kembali ke wujud pertamanya. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menuju perubahan terakhirnya" jelas Hachibi.

Sementara itu kelopak bunga di mulut Juubi telah mekar sempurna, menyerupai bunga Rafflesia Arnoldii.

"Naruto sedang memulihkan diri dan Kyuubi sedang mengolah chakra. Sekarang giliran kita! Bee!" ucap Hachibi.

"Yeah!" sahut Bee.

Kelopak bunga telah mekar sempurna, dan Juubi membentuk sebuah bola bijuudama yang sangat besar.

Perlahan seluruh pasukan aliansi terlihat mundur dan juga siaga, ditemani Naruto yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan oleh Sakura.

"I-ini buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk!" ucap Sakura yang melihat keganasan Juubi dari jauh.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau bola bijuudamanya semakin besar?" sahut Shikamaru yang mulai berkeringat dingin, laki-laki berambut nanas itu pun berusaha untuk menyusun strategi.

Sementara Naruto juga ikut berfikir, bagaimana caranya untuk menahan serangan bom bijuu milik juubi yang akan menembak?

Pada akhirnya kepala Naruto mulai memanas, pikirannya begitu kacau.

"Naruto .. Naruto .. Tenanglah, kita sedang berperang bersama-sama" kata Sakura yang sedikit lembut dan masih menyembuhkan luka-luka Naruto.

"Hum, aku tau Sakura-chan"

Dan disaat yang bersamaan Juubi mulai melemparkan bijuudamanya, tanah-tanah sekitar mulai berguncang dan juga panas.

Dengan sigap gabungan Bee+Hachibi berusaha untuk menahan bijuudama lalu terpental.

"Paman Gurita!" teriak Naruto yang kebetulan menyaksikan dari jauh.

Upaya tersebut sangatlah sia-sia. Bijuudama raksasa milik Juubi terlalu kuat dan terus menerjang.

Walaupun para shinobi terus-menerus menciptakan dinding-dinding tanah untuk pertahanan, tetap saja bijuudama raksasa milik Juubi tidak bisa di hentikan.

Bijudama raksasa terus menerjang tanpa henti, dan tiba-tiba saja lenyap begitu saja ditengah-tengah medan perang.

"N-nani?! M-menghilang? Bijuudamanya menghilang!" ucap salah satu shinobi dari Klan Hyuuga.

Sfx : Jleeepps!

Sebuah kunai bercabang tiga menancap ditanah tepat didepan Naruto. Dan munculah seorang Yondaime Hokage, seketika jubah Hokage miliknya berkibar terkena angin saat itu.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Yondaime yang belum menoleh sama sekali kearah Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, kau tepat waktu, ayah" ucap Naruto tersenyum kearah ayahnya yang berdiri gagah didepannya.

Dan Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya, dalam hatinya ia berfikir bahwa Yondaime Hokage sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

'Ju-jubahnya? Yondaime Hokage? Dan Naruto memanggilnya ayah? Jangan-jangan ..' batin Sakura sambil melihat wajah Minato yang menoleh.

"Aku adalah Namikaze Minato, kalian bersiaplah untuk menghadapi ledakan" ucap Minato dengan entengnya.

"E-eh?" Sakura dan Naruto bertanya-tanya. Dan tak lama kemudian booomb!

Meski sudah dibawa ketempat yang sangat jauh, efek ledakan dari bijuudama Juubi tetap berefek sampai ke medan perang.

"Ba-barusan itu apa!?" beberapa shinobi masih bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mengirim bijuudama Juubi ke laut." jelas Minato lalu tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"..." Sakura terdiam lalu membuang muka.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ada di pihak kalian, oh ya gadis Cherry? Terima kasih karena sudah membantu pemulihan Naruto. Apa kau pacarnya Naruto?" tanya Minato yang membuat Sakura melongo.

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, hehehe" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, wajahnya begitu ceria ketika ayahnya berbicara seperti itu.

Sakura masih terdiam, lalu menghantam kepala Naruto tepat didepan Minato.

"I-ittai Sakura-chan, lukaku malah tambah parah tau" ucap Naruto lalu muncul benjolan bekas pukulan Sakura.

"Urusaii!" ucap Sakura dan membuang mukanya lagi.

"Yare-yare, gadis ini mengingatkanku pada Kushina, yaahh, jaga Naruto baik-baik ya" pikir Minato pada Sakura, sementara Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum miris.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, para shinobi semakin kaget. Kemunculan ketiga hokage lainnya tiba dimedan perang.

"Kau masih secepat biasanya ya, Yondaime Hokage" ucap hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hoo begitu, shunshinmu lebih hebat dari milikku sekarang, dasar" ucap Tobirama lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai!" ucap Hashirama dan sedikit sadar akan Madara yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ho-hokage ketiga!? juga Hokage pertama dan kedua!? Bahkan hokage keempat juga!? A-apa mereka edo tensei? Dan siapa yang mengedo tensei mereka?" Shinobi lainnya sangat shock dan juga kaget.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, yang mengedo tensei kami adalah Orochimaru" jawab Hiruzen lalu mempererat ikatan tali dikepalanya.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Madara berteriak keras. Madara terus memandang keji kearah Hokage pertama yang masih berbincang-bincang.

Lalu Juubi bersiap untuk menyerang lagi, kali ini Juubi membentuk tiga bola bijuudama yang lebih besar dari bijuudama yang tadi. Para seluruh shinobi aliansi kembali shock.

"Hwaaaa Hashirama!?" Madara kembali berteriak.

"Ga-gawat! I-itu! Bijuudama lagi!"

Seluruh aliansi makin panik, terutama Shikamaru. Laki-laki nanas itu terus berfikir untuk menemukan jalan keluar, dan pada akhirnya nihil.

Sfx : Whussshhh!

Ketiga bijuudama mulai menerjang.

"I-ini diluar dugaan dan kemampuan kita, apa kau bisa memindahkannya sekali lagi Minato?!" Tobirama mulai panik, begitupun juga dengan Minato.

"Mustahil sekali memindahkan ketiga bijuudama" jawab Minato lalu mencabut kunai Hiraishinnya, dan melihat ketiga bijuudama yang terus menerjang tanpa henti.

"Mati kalian!" teriak Madara yang menyeringai setan, namun seringai tersebut lenyap ketika semua bijuudama milik Juubi ditangkis oleh seseorang berjubah hitam.

Siapakah dia?

Note : terinspirasi dari chapter 630-631, yeah RnR yak, kritik pedes juga boleh. Masih baru belajar bikin fic, jadi gomennasai bila banyak typo/kesalahan pada EYD. Jaa, sampai jumpa next chapter!


	2. Misteri orang berjubah

**Battle of the Fates | a Naruto Fanfic.**

* * *

 **Spesial thanks to :**

 **Iqbal, narusaku, Hime48, ayamechan, Sora545, SR no Author, ramadi riswanto, pononjoyo** **and Geki uzumaki.**

* * *

 **Naruto | Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Battle of the Fates | MomoEruna.**

 **Genre [All Genre].**

 **Rate [T].**

 **Summary :**

 **Minato ET muncul dan melindungi seluruh aliansi saat perang dunia keempat dari Bijuudama milik Juubi. Namun perang belum berakhir, dan kemunculan seseorang misterius membuat Madara menginginkannya! Bagaimanakah kisahnya?**

* * *

Madara langsung shock, sementara para Hokage Edo Tensei masih memperhatikan suasana perang yang terbilang hampir terdesak disana.

Madara menatap kaku kearah orang berjubah hitam! Orang yang berhasil menangkis bijuudama Juubi dengan entengnya.

Ciri-ciri orang itu, wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan, karena orang itu memakai tudung. Antingnya sangat panjang, kulitnya putih seputih salju dan juga halus. Kedua kakinya hanya memakai sepasang stocking abu-abu diatas lutut. Tubuhnya ramping, tidak gemuk dan pakaiannya sedikit terbuka dibagian perut. Sungguh luar biasa.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, orang itu berlari kearah Madara dan bersiap untuk meluncurkan serangan pertama.

"Shikamaru! Hentikan orang itu!" teriak Aburame Shino.

"Yeah! Akan kulakukan! Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru merapal jutsu dan berhasil menangkap orang tersebut dengan kagemanenya.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian kagemane Shikamaru berhasil digagalkan, yang membuat orang itu terbebas dan melanjutkan larinya kearah Madara.

"Si-siapa orang itu!"

"Kagemanenya dipatahkan!"

"Iya siapa dia! Dia muncul tiba-tiba!"

Para shinobi aliansi bertanya-tanya. Sementara Hinata mencoba mendeteksi orang misterius itu dengan byakugannya.

"Aneh, aku tidak mendapati adanya chakra dalam tubuh orang itu, tapi aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya diatas rata-rata" Hinata langsung melapor.

"Apa?!"

Juubi makin mengamuk, dan Madara turun dari Juubi lalu mengaktifkan Susanoonya. Kini Madara dan orang itu saling mendekat.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik" guman Madara yang beberapa meter lagi akan meluncurkan serangan, kemudian **duaaaarrrr!**

Ledakan terjadi.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Ledakan tersebut berhasil membuat para shinobi panik, dengan cepat Hinata mempertajam byakugannya. Lalu terkejut.

"A-ada apa Hinata?! Apa yang kau lihat?! Maaf aku tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas, kumpulan asap disana terlalu tebal" kata Kiba yang mendekati Hinata.

"Madara dijatuhkan"

* * *

Masih dimedan perang, kumpulan asap bekas ledakan diantara mereka akhirnya menghilang. Terlihat jelas jika Madara terlentang ditanah. Dadanya diinjak kasar oleh orang yang berhasil menjatuhkannya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menginjakmu, Pak tua" orang itu tersenyum manis dan menatap jelas Madara. Kini Madara bertatapan dengannya.

'Cih, bahkan susanoo tidak mempan, menarik sekali' batin Madara.

Madara ingin membangunkan dirinya, namun beban injakan orang tersebut terlalu berat.

"Apa ini sakit Pak tua? Aku bisa menambahnya lebih sakit lagi" wajahnya berubah datar, kedua matanya sangat kelam.

Perlahan injakan kakinya lebih menekan kebawah, yang membuat Madara memuntahkan darah berkali-kali.

"Madara jatuh? A-apa ini mimpi?!" Sakura ikut berkomentar, lalu Naruto berdiri dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis beraroma cherry tersebut.

"Ini nyata, dan arigatou Sakura-chan, luka-lukaku sembuh sekarang. Arigatou"

Naruto dan Sakura saling menatap, kemudian Sakura memalingkan mukanya kearah Kiba.

Di sana Madara masih kondisi terinjak, lalu Juubi mulai menggerakkan semua ekornya.

"Juubi sepertinya mengamuk. Sakura-chan, aku akan segera kembali!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang erat pundak Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian laki-laki berambut durian itu pergi, tujuannya adalah Juubi.

"Ikuzo, Kurama"

 _ **"Yeah!"**_

"Monster itu tidak bisa diam sedikitpun ya?" orang itu berguman pelan, kedua matanya menatap jijik, lalu berjalan santai kearah Juubi yang mengamuk. Hebat sekali.

Sementara Naruto hampir mendekati mereka.

"Hoi orang berjubah! Mundurlah! Juubi adalah bagian kami!" Naruto berteriak keras, membuat para shinobi lainnya berlari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Na-naruto-kun" guman Hinata.

"Yeaahh ikuti Uzumaki Naruto!"

Para seluruh aliansi berbondong-bondong menuju Juubi dan dipimpin oleh Naruto dalam mode bijuu, sedangkan orang berjubah itu langsung menghilang.

Sementara Madara? Orang itu berhasil bangkit lalu melompat mundur kekepala Juubi dan Booft!

Madara dan Juubi ikut menghilang dari pandangan!

* * *

Kini suasana medan perang sedikit berubah, tidak ada Juubi ataupun Madara. Bahkan orang berjubah itupun kini menjadi misteri.

"Madara dan Juubi menghilang?! Tidak mungkin!" ucap beberapa shinobi aliansi.

Lalu Naruto berhenti dan melihat sekeliling. Para shinobi lainnya juga ikut berhenti, terutama Hokage Edo Tensei.

"Hebat, Madara benar-benar menghilang, aku tidak merasakan chakranya lagi" ucap Naruto yang masih dalam mode bijuu.

* * *

 **Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Note : Aaaa kenapa ya? Entah kenapa chapter ini sedikit sekali ._. Gomen minna diduta sibuk banget, jadi errr hehehe .. RnR please yakk, sampai jumpa chapter depan!**


End file.
